Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trace data collection system, a controller, a motor control device, an operation terminal, and a trace data collection method.
Description of the Related Art
In JP H03-117387 A, there is disclosed a loaded state display device configured to write, when a key switch of a setting display is pressed, a motor current value of a servo control device to a memory of a positioning device, and to calculate a motor peak current based on the motor current value stored in the memory.